


off-color.

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9026644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Under the heated strobes, bodies pressed feverishly together, sharing a gaze purely obscene.





	

 

 

**「 WARNING 」**  
This story contains suggestive themes and the usage of alcohol.

━

This wasn't something he'd been expecting, from the enticing words of his younger brother Kōha, to get away from Kou Enterprises and _have fun_ \- the last thing Kōmei anticipated was to be brought to a nightclub. Something much beyond his line of expertise, things became much more ill at ease with Kōen coming along, the obvious difference their individual appearances held and whom was more favorable than the other gave him the usual sense of joylessness. The establishment flourishing with people way out of his league, of course their presence was not left unseen ; an array of eyes drinking in the alluring temptation one person in particular expelled with no effort in the slightest, _maybe it was the goatee_ , resigning to the counter, Kōmei's lackluster sighs were drowned out by the unforgiving music reverberating through the club.  
  
As time turned from Kōmei's perspective - irritatingly slow - his slim fingers cold and aqueous wrapped around the Highball glass filled with his second round of Mint julep, his mind hazy, nostrils overpowered by the tasteful aged alcohol. Becoming inclined into a sozzled state the moment his lips were coated with the remains of his drink, exhaling hard with a clink of his glass meeting the counter-top. Kōmei's introverted judgement was lost under the influence of liquor and beckoned by the vivacious crowd - he joined them.   
  
His movements were unsteady as he dived into the sea of people, swaying by the harsh beat of the music embracing them, those with drinks in their hands rocked more stable than he did currently, pursuing eyes searched through the crowd for an opportunity - for someone who didn't have another adhered to their body already. As if his plead was answered, the light grasp of his arm grabbed his attention, his head turned and his eyes laid themselves upon _you_. Tantalizing and mesmeric, your hand urged him forward and like the hypnotized puppy he was - Kōmei followed. Submitting to the music you both let go of any other sober reluctance your conscious dared to hold on to, u nder the heated strobes, bodies pressed feverishly together, exchanging a glance purely _obscene_.

 

The night was _far_ from its end for you both.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> koumei is such an adorable bby, he's precious, too bad i see him as a lightweight.  
> this had a weird end, what a shame.  
> ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
> © Shinobu Ohtaka.  
> 


End file.
